


#1 Just look

by Karasu_mae



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I promise, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, i will redo it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_mae/pseuds/Karasu_mae
Summary: Some life snippets from Hamish x Reader AU.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Reader, Hamish Duke/You
Kudos: 13





	#1 Just look

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, English is not my first language but I wanted to contribute to our small fandom. If somebody would want to help me with editing this into something more readable, then feel free to comment or write to me on tumblr (karasu-mae).

The bonefire was nice. People keep drinking and dancing around but the quiet humming from your lips was everything he could focus about. Soft light made him look somewhat different; casual, black t-shirt instead of his normal waistcoat and cardigan was new as well. Sitting, with a beer in hand, he tried not to stare at You. Randall and Lilith snickered beside.

“You should totally talk to her” - Randall says offhandedly.

“Yeah. Stop staring, Hamish. It’s creppy, even for you.” - Lilith bumped his shoulder. “Grow some balls!”

“Stop nagging. I’m not interested. ” - he lied grumpily.

Their raised brows and a meaningful look was enough for an answer. Music changed and suddenly his friends stood up.

“You so are. It’s pitiful” -Lilith laughed amused. They both walked towards your dancing form. Hamish gritted his teeth.

It wasn’t easy to stay away from You, neither was keeping his feelings to himself. You drew him like a magnet and despite many differences between you two - there was a lot in common as well. He wanted You; knew that somehow You _fit_ with the Knights and their different personalities. Just watching you now- carefree and joyful- dancing with Jack, Lilith and Randall made his insides warm with content and _rightness_.

But not knowing how you would’ve react to the fact that they are werewolves and magic exists… It keept him at bay. His family - his pack - was the top priority.

With a frustrated growl Hamish got up. Leaving a nearly empty beer he stalked over to your lot, intent on having fun with his friends. You all danced and laughed just happy to be together and safe for the time being… and if You catch him looking in your direction with longing…

Well, that was a small price for the look you gave him _back_.


End file.
